


I don't get drunk

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: yes, he does. and he has the habit of flirting with a certain Android when he does





	I don't get drunk

Connor entered the crowded bar he had been called to earlier that night. Surprisingly, it wasn’t Hank that brought him here, as it usually was, but Gavin. About fifteen minutes ago the detective had called Connor, saying he was ‘drunk af’ and needed a ride. Then he had hung up, leaving Connor to suss out which bar he had been at.

Connor scanned the room, looking over each face, searching for Gavin. Sure, he could have called him a taxi, or called Tina or Chris to go get him. But Gavin had called Connor. And he was interested to see why.

Gavin was leaning against the bar in the back corner, wide eyes looking around the room as he drank from a large glass. Concerned, Connor hurried over.

“Hey!” Gavin said, drawing out the word as he spotted him. “Connor’s here! It’s Connor everyone!”

The few people around them gave him a look, a few chuckling. Gavin slung his arm around Connor, bringing the bewildered android closer.

“You come here often?” he asked. His breath absolutely reeked of beer and his eyes were already red and bloodshot.

“No,” Connor said. He gently grabbed Gavin’s wrist and guided his hand off his shoulder. “I’m just here to pick you up.”

“Pick me up?” Gavin asked. He chuckled a bit, wrapping his arm back around Connor. He then lifted one leg, tipping a bit as he tried to raise his knee up to Connor's chest.

Connor reached out to grab Gavin’s waist, fearing he would fall over with his lack of balance. It wasn’t an entirely uncomfortable feeling, holding Gavin like that. But it was ruined by the man’s attempt to jump up into Connor’s arms.

“You called me,” Connor told him, figuring Gavin forgot. “Said you were drunk and needed a ride home. That’s why I’m here.”

“Oh no. No no no,” Gavin said, smirking a bit. He stopped jumping, wrapping his other arm around Connor’s neck, turning to face him. They were holding each other like 7th graders at their first dance, and Connor couldn’t fight the blush rising to his face. “I don’t get drunk.”

“Gavin,” Connor said, his voice a bit slow. “You have a blood alcohol content of .09. That’s fairly drunk.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Gavin said, leaning his head forward a bit. “Cause you’re a bit dumb.”

“I’m-what?” Connor asked, a hitch in his system going off, making parts of his biocomponents overheat.

“Look.” Gavin leaned back, hands grabbing tight to Connor’s neck, head drifting over the bar. “.09 is just .06 flipped on its head. So all I’ve gotta do is walk on my hands and I’m fine.”

Connor furrowed his eyebrows. “Gavin, that-that’s not right at all.”

“Shh.” Gavin pulled himself back up, pressing a finger to Connor’s lips. It drifted down, dragging a bit of Connor’s bottom lip with it. “Let your pretty eyes do the talking.”

“I...what?” Connor was very concerned for Gavin’s well being. The detective had never acted like this, and his drunken state was so much different from Hank’s that Connor was having a hard time figuring out how to deal with it.

Not to mention that he kept saying nice things about him. Or that his one hand was holding tight to his neck while his other was slowly moving down Connor’s chest, ruffling the fabric of his shirt.

Connor didn’t necessarily want him to stop.

Then Gavin stepped forward, body mere inches away from Connor, breath tickling his neck. Connor looked forward, body rigid, too afraid that any movement would deter Gavin’s advances. 

Gavin’s lips pressed gently against Connor’s skin, and even though Connor didn’t have sensors in his neck, he felt something there. A sort of jolt of electricity. The same feeling followed Gavin’s fingers as they slowly pulled Connor’s shirt up a bit, the pads of his fingertips running gingerly across the skin of Connor’s lower abdomen.

“You two want a room or something?”

The voice jolted Connor out of his daydream. He realized that Gavin was practically plastered to him, lips working against his neck, fingers where they certainly shouldn’t be. He pulled away, gently pushing Gavin an appropriate distance apart. 

Seemingly unaltered by this, Gavin turned in the direction of the voice. “Tina!” He shouted out, moving past Connor. He leaned on her, arms over her shoulder much as he had to Connor. “Guys! Tina’s here!”

Connor coughed and straightened his shirt a bit. Of course. Gavin was simply drunk, and all actions against him were simply the result of that. 

“I trust you’ll ensure his safe return home?” Connor said, nodding in Tina’s direction.

Tina smirked at him. “I don’t know. He might be more comfortable with you there.” 

She chuckled a bit and Connor didn’t honor that with a response, simply turning around and walking away, the chilled air clearing his foggy mind.

-

Gavin sat at his computer the next day with the world’s worst hangover. He groaned, closing his eyes, as the guy at the desk next to him typed entirely too loudly on his keyboard.

There was a gentle clunk and Gavin peeked up at Connor, who had placed a mug of coffee on his desk, along with a bottle of pain meds.

“Oh thank god,” Gavin said, rushing to down two of the pills.

“I trust you had an interesting evening,” Connor said, his voice a soft whisper.

Gavin leaned back in his chair, squinting at Connor. “It’s weird,” he said. “I...I feel like I had a dream about you last night.”

He remembered something about the android’s skin, and the way it felt against this mouth. But that couldn't’ be right. Could it? Maybe he had been biting him? Like a vampire dream or something?

“Ah,” Connor said. “No. We met last night.”

Gavin wished his eyes would stay open fully so he could show the full force of his surprise. “We did?”

“Yes.” Connor shuffled a but, looking uncomfortable. Maybe even embarrassed. It might have been cute. You know, if it wasn’t Connor. “You called me to pick you up last night after you got drunk.”

Gavin frowned, shaking his head. “I don’t get drunk.”

Connor tilted his head. “Then what do you call last night?”

Gavin opened his mouth, but the truth was he couldn't remember much of the night before. Which was a good point towards Connor’s argument. He shut his mouth again, an image flashing in his mind. He was pressed up against Connor, a hand underneath his fucking shirt, running across his stomach.

“Oh god.” Gavin groaned, covering his face with his hands, wishing the ground would just open up and eat him whole.

He heard Connor start to walk away, but then the steps stopped. “You know,” Connor said, his voice uncertain. “Most often drunkenness allows for one to express themselves in ways they can’t while fully in command of their actions.”

Gavin let his hands drop dramatically, already tired of Connor’s textbook definitions. “What?”

“It’s okay if you find me attractive,” Connor explained. Gavin started to argue, but he was cut off. “The feeling wouldn’t be...entirely unmutual.”

Connor’s eyes scanned over Gavin’s body and then he gave him a quick smile before turning and walking back to his desk.

Gavin settled into his chair, eyes bouncing between Connor and the cup of coffee. He humphed. He might have to get drunk more often.


End file.
